A mi nueva casa
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Son tres viñetas, que no son narradas al mismo tiempo, pero tienen algo de sentido en conjunto. Corresponden a una emoción cada una, cómo se intuye por el nombre del reto.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: E**l personaje de Lucy Weasley pertenece a la maravillosa JK Rowling, y también algunos de los demás. Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**DUDA**

Duda antes de entrar al tren. Su pierna se balancea unos segundos antes de apoyarse. Las manos le tiemblan, y hasta su pelo parece descontrolarse.

Lucy ocupa su tiempo en colocárselo tras la oreja una y otra vez, en una lucha por el poder. Finalmente se rinde y deja caer su media melena libre. Deja que los pensamientos amargos se cuelen en su mente, agotada. Una lágrima amenaza por caer y ella se frota el ojo para evitarlo.

Una inspiración profunda y observa al castillo acercarse. El tren para. Lucy sacude nerviosamente su uniforme de polvo invisible y baja.

Hagrid se acerca hacia ellos. Lucy lo ve dar una mirada inquisitiva a todos, sin duda buscando a una Weasley, a ella, y por supuesto, no la encuentra. Lucy se dice internamente que no debería molestarla, el prototipo de Weasley es pelo rojo y cara pecosa, y no se puede decir que ella se ajuste mucho a él, con su piel limpia de pecas y su pelo rubio ceniza.

Ya en el bote echa una ojeada al lago, curiosa. Sus primos dijeron que había un calamar gigante y estaba deseando verlo, debía ser una criatura extraordinaria.

Su análisis exhaustivo de la criatura se detuvo al escuchar una exclamación conjunta de asombro. Reticente, miró hacia donde los otros lo hacían, y ciertamente, no se arrepintió.

Hogwarts se alzaba ante ellos, majestuoso y magnífico. Una sonrisa fascinada adornó su rostro durante unos segundos, antes de que su cerebro procesara la información. Si Hogwarts estaba tan cerca, eso significaba que… ( su estómago se revolvió al recordarlo) quedaba menos para la selección.

Agachó la cabeza automáticamente cuando Hagrid lo ordenó, su mente en otra parte de nuevo.

Pies moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-¡Abercrombie, Bianca! ¡Belby,Damocles!-¨Una ráfaga de odio y James está chocando contra la pared¨

-¡Creevey, Mary! ¡Dursley, Sheila! - Lucy da una rápida ojeada y ve como Sheila es seleccionada en Gryffindor

-¡Ewine,Elizabeth! ¡Finnigan, Sybil!- ¨Una sombra monstruosa de fuego saliendo de su, ahora, varita.¨

-¡Higgs, Marcus! ¡Jules, Jeremy! -¨Ollivander escrutándola con una mirada ávida. Nogal, escamas de basilisco. Ligera, buena para defensa y muy poderosa. Muy poderosa, sí… ¨

-¡Jordan, Leo! ¡Longbottom, Frank!- ¨Ron Weasley y su mirada de decepción al saber que su hijita había quedado en Ravenclaw ¨

-¡Mulciber, Anastasia! ¡Nott,Thomas!-¨Una mirada llorosa y está entre su madre y la culebra, protegiéndola de sus escobazos ¨

-¡Oxis, Cynthia! ¡Patil, Pandora!- ¨ ¡Bicho raro! ¡Bicho raro!-Una niña tapándose los oídos dentro del baño de un colegio muggle.¨

-¡Perks,Josh! ¡Pucey,Edgar!- ¨Silbidos indescifrables calman las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos.¨

-Scamander, Lorcan! Scamander, Lysander!- ¨ Está dominando el fuego, está surcando el aire, y es invencible.¨

-¡Thomas, William! ¡Vane,Rita! ¨ Está encaramada a un árbol, con Inana enroscada en su brazo, contemplando la noche, y, por un momento, siente que pertenece a algo¨

-¡Weasley, Lucy!- Lucy ignora los susurros y se concentra totalmente en no caerse mientras se dirige al taburete. Luego el sombrero la tapa los ojos y ella siente que no está nada, absolutamente nada preparada para esto.

Sus ojos están cerrados y el sabor de su boca es amarga porque sabe,( oh, lo sabe muy bien) en que casa va a quedar seleccionada y también sabe, que su familia no estará muy de acuerdo con el resultado.

Miles de recuerdos se cuelan en su cerebro, muchos y muy rápidos, como gotas de lluvia, cayendo antes de que pueda cazar alguna. Lucy se esfuerza por agarrar alguno y consigue centrarse en Inana.

Inana, que, de alguna forma, siempre la ayudaba. Inana, su amiga. Lucy sabe que ahora está ocurriendo algo muy importante, pero también empieza a darse cuenta de que no le importa una mierda.

Con ayuda de los silbidos de Inana, Lucy se enfrenta a sus dudas de frente, por una vez analizándolas, razonándolas. ¨Qué más da, se dice, no es cómo si tu familia no te apartara ya. No perteneces a ellos, lo sabes bien. Entonces, ¿por qué cerrar las futuras puertas? ¿Por qué intentar eludir tu , sabes que es tuya, casa? ¿Por qué desperdiciar tu oportunidad de pertenecer a algún sitio, para conseguir la aprobación de quien ya te rechazó? ¨

Son palabras duras, y duelen y sanan, como cuando desinfectas una herida. Sus dudas desaparecen, ahogándose en humo, presente pero, por ahora, inofensivo. Lucy abre los ojos al grito de –¡Slytherin!- y sonríe.

Sonríe porque sabe que si sus dudas vuelven, ella y su serpiente las ahogarán de nuevo.

Sonríe porque no siente culpa y sentirla ahora le parece absurdo.

Sonríe porque pertenece a un sitio, forma parte de algo.

Al fin está en casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: E**l personaje de Lucy Weasley pertenece a la maravillosa JK Rowling, y también algunos de los demás. Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_PASIÓN_

Precioso.

Es lo único que puede pensar al verlo. Ese animal, ¿es un animal?; esa criatura, es ¿Cómo se decía? Ah sí, manífico, digo magnífico, eso era.

Su papá repetía esa palabra constantemente, ¨Que velada más magnífica y encantadora.¨ cada vez que comían en otra casa.

Molly la dijo una vez (diciendo las palabras despacio, como para que lo entendiera) que magnífico ¨Es algo muy bonito, que impresiona.¨, y, bueno, estaba claro que ese dragón impresionaba y mucho.

Lucy volvió a centrarse el tiempo justo para cerrar la boca, recordando con vergüenza que papá siempre decía que estar con la boca abierta te hace parecer tonta, y ¨es una falta de elegancia¨.

No tardó mucho en abrirla de nuevo, a los pocos minutos de seguir viendo esa criatura tan magnífica y preciosa. Muy, muy preciosa.

El dragón sacudió la cabeza, y sus escamas reflejaron el sol. Lucy empezó a oír cada vez menos a sus tías Ginny y Angelina regañando a sus dos primos, y a ver el dragón más cerca, más cerca, cada vez más cerca.

La toma unos segundos darse cuenta de que está andando hacia él. El dragón lanza una llamarada que la roza el hombro.

Oye un grito exclamado a lo lejos y sabe que la queda poco tiempo hasta que alguien de su familia la coja. Lucy presiona su hombro hasta que no arde más y mira al dragón hipnotizada, que por alguna razón ahora está tumbado.

Lucy se emociona cuando se da cuenta, ¡Ha hecho un amigo!, y con una sonrisa enorme se precipita sobre él.

El grito se acerca, así que Lucy se da prisa en subirse a él. Podrá haberla hecho mucho daño antes, así que si no se lo hizo antes no se lo va a hacer ahora, es obviosísimo.

Lucy se pregunta por un momento si esa palabra existe antes de sentir el aire azotándola. ¿Qué estaba pensado antes? Bah, que más da.

Lucy está surcando el aire, está dominando el fuego y es invencible. Lucy, ¡Merlín, está prácticamente montada en fuego! y no se está quemando.

Pronto aterriza en el suelo y baja rápidamente. Hay lágrimas en sus mejillas, y no sabe por qué ha llorado, sólo que no es por nada malo.

Tiene ganas de reírse y lo hace, mientras repite una y otra vez el vuelo en su cabeza. Su papá la está regañando, Molly la está mirando como si fuese boba, pero ella no puede parar de reírse.

Un destello de comprensión brilla en los ojos de su Tío Charlie, y es entonces, después de mirarle a él, y mirar de nuevo al dragón, que Lucy, entiende y SABE que es lo que seguro segurísimo quiere ser de mayor.

El sol fue testigo del trato pactado entre un dragón y una niña. Tan solo con ocho años, y aun sin comprenderlo del todo, Lucy sabe que no es simple amor o admiración , sino pasión, lo que siente por ese dragón, por los dragones.

Quizás podría preguntarle a Molly lo que esa palabra significa más tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: E**l personaje de Lucy Weasley pertenece a la maravillosa JK Rowling, y también algunos de los demás. Este fic participa en el reto _Viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_VANIDAD_

El gran salón se tiñó de verde y plata y del techo colgaron banderas con el emblema de su casa. Las serpientes parecían moverse a la luz de las velas.

Lucy compartió una sonrisa exultante con Anna ¨ ¡Habían ganado! ¨ antes de observara su alrededor.

Slughorn, pensó Lucy, estaba aún más erguido de lo acostumbrado, y tan hinchado cómo un globo del orgullo. Una carcajada luchó por salir de su garganta, pero se puso seria, debía estar preparada para lo que venía.

Su mirada chocó con varios Gryffindor rabiosos, pero no le interesaba ninguno de ellos. Finalmente, su mirada chocó con Molly, su hermana, que clavó en ella una mirada de odio, cómo echándole la culpa.

Bueno, pensó para sus adentros, algo de culpa tenía, había ganado bastantes puntos para su casa… pero estaba orgullosa de ello, y no se sentía nada culpable. Le dedicó a Molly una sonrisa llena de burla y volvió la vista a sus amigos.

Una corbata voló por encima de su cabeza, y Lucy comprobó con diversión, que la había lanzado Anna a la mesa Gryffindor, y ahora estaba voceándoles-¡Os la regalo, mis queridos gatitos! ¡Como recompensa por darnos la victoria tan fácilmente!-mientras les ofrecía una sonrisa encantadora.

-Pequeña loca. -Susurró Lucy a Anna, con fingido desdén. Ésta le dio una sonrisa leve. -¡Si te encanta Lu! -Lucy ya no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas.

Echó un vistazo por su mesa, donde Higgs y Pucey estaban gritando entre palabrotas (¡Qué novedad!), que eran los ¨jodidos amos del universo¨.

Nott estaba indiferente, como siempre, pero Lucy creyó ver asomar a sus labios una sonrisa.

Ese día las serpientes sonreían, y Lucy sonrió como todas ellas, con esa sonrisa que los Gryffindors catalogaban de petulante y vanidosa.

Vanidad, orgullo, era lo mismo, aunque la segunda sonara mejor para los Gryffindors.

Lucy amplió aún más la sonrisa, y se unió a los coros de los demás. Que todos vieran su vanidad, a ver si se la tragaban. Pero que Slughorn no lo haga, se dijo divertida, un poco más de orgullo, y su pecho explotaría.

**NOTAS****:** Perdón por esta última , me ha salido bastante chapuza, pero es que el tiempo límite para subir las viñetas se estaba acercando peligrosamente. :D


End file.
